


[授权翻译]绿色康乃馨/The Green Carnation

by kiy900



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blackmail, M/M, fin de siècle au, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 勒索, 十九世纪末au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiy900/pseuds/kiy900
Summary: A translation of The Green Carnation by n_a_feathers.莱纳德和丽莎注意到钮孔上插着绿色康乃馨的男孩，认为他是完美的目标。





	[授权翻译]绿色康乃馨/The Green Carnation

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Green Carnation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728693) by [n_a_feathers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_a_feathers/pseuds/n_a_feathers). 



> Many thanks to n_a_feathers for sharing this wonderful coldflash fic with us, and allowing me to translate it into Chinese! You don't get to translate a fin de siècle au everyday and honestly I enjoyed it far to much!! I've done so much researches while translating this one, it's so educational in many different ways. <3 It's June 1st here in my time zone, so please consider this my birthday present to myself and you all. <33  
> 非常感谢n_a_feathers带来这篇冷闪文并让我翻译成中文~可不是处处都有机会翻十九世纪末au的XD实话说我这篇玩文风玩得超嗨~翻译的时候做了超多功课涨了好多知识XD 以及这边已经是六一啦~送上第一份生日献礼给自己以及大家XD
> 
> **译注：文中所包含的法语，单词直译并以斜体区分，长句则保留原文译注。**
> 
> AO3的脚注功能好先进哦……大家只要点击注释序号就可以在注释和正文中跳转啦！！
> 
> **19世纪历史背景，风格不喜者谨慎阅读。**
> 
> 强烈建议下载PDF版本阅读！！！在线是满足不了我对格式的要求了，下载走： [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0BzVJ1SxFje35YUNWczNVd1BlRGs) 或 [百度网盘](http://pan.baidu.com/s/1qXByWXY) 。

1.

 

1895年3月9日 星期六

 

“我钟爱看人群，”丽莎·斯纳特宣告，透过她的观剧望远镜凝视在他们四周喧闹的人群，等待电气灯妥善变暗然后戏剧开演，“事实上，看观众通常比你硬拉我来看的戏剧要令人满意得多。”

她的兄长莱纳德·斯纳特并无异议。在绝大多数情况下这是真话，然而他疑心今夜可能会是个例外。

他们在国王街上的圣詹姆斯剧院内，与丽莎严正声明的恰恰相反，这是她最为喜爱的地方之一。她钟情希腊柱华丽招摇的外观，而且这个剧院建造的二楼正座以及包厢比伦敦的其他剧院都要更接近舞台。她喜欢靠近演出本身——然而还不至于不带任何别有用心的动机就勇于坐上正厅前排。

自他们上一次坐在这里起已经过去许多年。他们的生计使得他们出国在大陆周游了约摸十年，最近才回到阿尔比恩[1]并进驻伦敦。他们上一次来这里游玩已经是太久以前的事情，圣詹姆斯剧院在期间早已数度易主。

在这个特别的夜晚他们为其中一个私人包厢支付了四英镑来观看奥斯卡·王尔德的新剧作，作为在大陆冒险成功后的一次放纵。他们的包厢饰以樱桃红提花丝绸外帘，而內帘则是马德拉斯薄纱。内部，包厢面板为黄金、淡绿以及浅黄色。总体而言，这个包厢散发出莱纳德欣赏的华贵精致之气。

然而他们安然享受这份奢华是不够的，他们的真正目标是要让别人看到他们享受。丽莎穿上他们越过多佛海峡前巴黎最精美的流行服饰仅仅是锦上添花。

今夜她穿着一袭黄金色长裙，尽管上面印有异国花草的纹样，裙子却相当简洁大方，这一身最突出的就是那宽大的褶皱饰边羊脚形袖。随着剧前秀开始，丽莎间或指出她因为这样那样的原因而觉得有趣的人。这个人脖子上戴着的项链特别漂亮；那个人的怀表是坎顿的；他有没有听说赛恩斯伯瑞侯爵最近获得了一副莫奈的画？莱纳德会尽心尽力从人堆里找到他们，适当地评论一番接着回头继续观剧。

“莱尼，看看那个。”她格外热情地把她那对观剧望远镜推向他，莱纳德挑起一根眉毛，“那边那个男孩子，在二楼正座后排。就是你喜欢的类型。他戴着一朵绿色康乃馨，不过其他衣着倒是不出格。我想我从来没有见过这个颜色的康乃馨，肯定不是天然的。”

莱纳德举起望远镜顺着她的手指望向二楼正座的另一边。确实，那里有个钮孔上插着一朵染色康乃馨的青年。莱纳德看着他在座位上不自在地扭了扭，他的眼睛紧盯着舞台，手臂缩起来贴着身体好让自己不会擦到隔壁坐席的人。“En vert.”

En vert. 戴绿色的，但也是“倒错者”[2]的同音字。

“En vert?”丽莎一边思考一边撅起唇，“哦，我懂了。法语双关。非常聪明。我猜这和剧作家有点关系。”

“王尔德？是的，我想应该是。[3]”莱纳德心不在焉地回答。他继续研究这个年轻小伙子。他具备出众的美丽容貌；也许是巴尔托里尼[4]雕琢出了他深红嘴唇的弧度以及那双眼睛里罕有的灵动。“他总是爱出风头。我记得有人提过我们在国外的时候，戴绿色康乃馨在他的圈子里很是 _流行_ 。”

“那么这孩子的品味就过时好几年了。我们该去认识认识他吗？伍德说那类活儿挺容易得手的。”

莱纳德仔细打量他。尽管钮孔上的饰品过时，他的穿着还是足够符合当下潮流的。考虑到他的年龄、外表和打扮，如果一定要莱纳德猜测的话，他会认为对方是一名学生。中层阶级。根据他回避与邻座一切肢体以及语言接触的异样来看，他没有同伴。最有可能的他是从乡下来不认识任何人，又或者是他确实有朋友但这次来剧场是私人活动。考虑到那朵康乃馨，莱怀疑是后者。“他看起来家境不错。我看应该也没什么坏处。和我们平时的路线不同，这可能会有些……很有意思的发展。”

“我们幕间去找他，”丽莎说道，重新好好坐回到椅子上，把望远镜摆到一边，“鉴于那个钮孔，亲爱的哥哥，我这次就让你先牵头吧。我觉得你的运气会比我好得多。”

莱纳德慢条斯理地露出笑容。“这是在承认我技巧比你高超？”

“不，这是在承认你的尤拉诺斯[5]情谊。”丽莎取笑道。

就在莱纳德准备反驳的时候，舞台幕布拉开露出一间晨间起居室，是戏剧的第一组场景。丽莎得意忘形的表情险些让他不顾礼仪规条继续他的反讽，但他还是理智地忍住了。这不是他们该引来的那种注意。

在舞台上，男仆正在安排下午茶。

 

 

2.

 

斯纳特兄妹花了点时间，但最终还是找到了他们在楼座看见的那个青年。他站在人群之外，每个动作都透着毫不造作的尴尬。他完美极了。

莱纳德从旁边接近，一走到适当的距离便用力抓住了青年的肩膀。莱纳德凑上他耳边，说道：“我很是欣赏你的小钮孔。”

“先生，我很确定我不知道你在说什么，”男孩说道，脸色发白试图挪开，“我想请你把手从我身上拿开。”

“你该称我为‘尊敬的阁下’。”

男孩慌了，那句话让他不知所措，恼怒的样子再也没那么底气十足。“抱歉？”

丽莎插手了。“先生，请原谅我哥哥，”她用凌厉的目光看着莱纳德直到他把手抽回来，“他经常忘记礼数。请让我为你介绍温特斯伯爵，莱纳德·斯纳特。”

青年涨红了脸，大感尴尬。他很快便道歉了。“抱歉，尊敬的阁下，我不是有意无礼的。”

“没什么关系，”莱纳德像没事人一样轻松放过了先前的冒犯，“这是我妹妹，丽莎女士。”

丽莎侧身上前，勾起青年的一边手臂，就像是两个相识比实际那几秒还长得多的同谋共犯一样凑到一起。男孩吓了一跳，但是天性使然很快就适应了这出格举动。“你喜欢这部戏吗，先生该怎么称呼……？”

“巴塞洛缪·艾伦。”

“艾伦先生？”

“我看得颇为尽兴，”艾伦回答她，显然在谨慎选择自己的词措，为了提供可接受的评价收起自己的兴奋，“王尔德先生在警句妙言上的才华无人能比。”

“你说得一点不错。”莱纳德发表意见，不满丽莎耍手段把他挡在一边说不上话，不过他的话把艾伦的注意引回了自己身上，“你今晚为什么会来剧院？你似乎是一个人。”

“我提前上伦敦来了。春季学期还没完全结束，所以我的同学全都还在学校里，”莱纳德猜他是个学生猜对了，“不过我很努力在没有他们的情况下自娱自乐，”他的手臂向周围大大一挥，“因此你们今晚就在这里见到了我。”

莱纳德怀疑那番话没有多少分是真的。艾伦到剧院不单单是为了打发时间，这背后有更多原因。

“而且还穿着这么有意思的打扮。”莱纳德说道。他凑上前用手指抚过艾伦钮孔上那特别的颜色，继续逼进。他的手可能是停留得太久了，但是拐弯抹角没有意义。若他和丽莎的假设是正确的，他要这个青年完全明白他的意图。“人工的美化。大自然只恨不得能想出人类想到的东西。”

“你呢，哥哥，”丽莎把艾伦从他身边拉开，“只会这么侃侃而谈，因为你的观点也是那么复杂、漂亮而且——说到最后——和任何艺术品一样百无一用。至少大自然产出有用的东西。”

“大自然产出可笑的东西，但这不是个该在今晚解决的老论题。艾伦先生并不想听我们争论，我没说错吧，艾伦先生？”

当他们转向艾伦时，青年完全是一脸糊涂，而这正是他们俩滔滔不绝所要的结果。如果他们一直牵着目标的鼻子走，目标很容易就会乖乖点头。

“你是坐在二楼正座的，对吧？”丽莎问他，心知肚明他是，“我就觉得我在对面看到你了。也许你愿意赏脸来我们的包厢一起坐？你要知道，奥斯卡·王尔德本人两天前才在里面坐过。莱尼有时候真是太闷了。能有个和我年纪相近的人陪我，我会很高兴的。”

“妹妹，你早就算不上什么鲜花嫩草了。”

青年慌张了一秒钟，显然这提议让他措手不及。然而他并没有花多久就下了决定。莱猜他和所有年轻又野心勃勃的唯美主义者[6]一样对上流社会的特权都有种敬畏。“我……很乐意。非常。你们确定我不会给你们添麻烦？”

莱纳德勾起艾伦的另一只胳膊。“不，当然不会。”

艾伦来回看了看斯纳特兄妹，两人各挽着他的一只手臂。

“那么，请带路吧。”

 

 

3.

 

在戏剧结束而演员们鞠躬致意后，来剧院的观众涌上了排满马车的大街。莱纳德和丽莎每时每刻都把艾伦夹在他们中间，领着他穿过人群走到门外直到他们在人行道上稍微有了点空间。

莱纳德看了看表，快十一点了。“你何不到我们下榻的酒店来共进晚餐呢？”

艾伦的目光飞向丽莎。“我不太清楚……”

“胡说，”莱纳德仿佛要打消艾伦的忧虑般挥了挥手，“那些出于礼仪或者体面之类的反对我可不听。你不该在意得体不得体，只有那些无聊的人才这样。”他用一种更像是在调侃的语气继续说道，“我会肩负起监护人的角色。用我的名誉保证我不会让丽莎中伤你的贞节。顶多就一个晚上，然后我们就会放你走。”

“艾伦先生，拜托了，”丽莎凑近艾伦，更加用力把他紧紧夹在两个人中间，“就和我们多待一会儿吧。”

他犹豫了，眼睛飞快地在兄妹俩之间来回打转，接着终于说道：“我想可以吧。”

“好极了。莱尼，给我们叫一辆双座马车吧！”

艾伦抬起眉毛。“可是……”

“艾伦先生，你就别担心了，我们挤一挤能坐下的。”

莱纳德半个身子踏到街上抬手向马车夫示意。出租马车一停他们就爬上了车厢后面，兄妹俩把艾伦夹在中间。三个人挤进去略为勉强，莱纳德最后把一只手臂搭在艾伦肩上好给丽莎腾出多一点位置。

“但是你们自己的马车呢？”艾伦在启程的时候怀疑地问道，“还有仆人？”

“噢，我可以向你保证，艾伦先生，我们是彻头彻尾的现代人。我们甚至可以自己穿衣服。”丽莎低头半垂下眼帘向上看说出下一句话，莱纳德见过她对无数年轻绅士使出这一招，“还有脱衣服，不过有只援手帮忙从来都没有坏处。”

年轻人涨红了脸，他们全都这样。

“别逗他了，”莱纳德一边掏出香烟盒一边责备道，为了某些他自己也解释不了的原因真心恼火。

“可他脸红得这么好看。”

“你要一根不？”莱纳德问道，把烟盒递向艾伦。

艾伦看向丽莎然后很快就拒绝了。莱纳德耸了耸肩，把烟叼在嘴上抽出一盒火柴点烟。当丽莎用灵巧敏捷的手指把烟从哥哥嘴里偷过来时艾伦吓得一弹，她用莱纳德刚刚划亮的火柴先点燃了自己的那根。

“你们和我预料中的完全不一样。”艾伦惊叹道。

“我希望那是句夸奖。”

艾伦似乎考虑了一瞬间然后才同意。“那是的。”

 

 

4.

 

差不多过了整整半个小时他们的出租马车才停在萨沃伊阁。

“这就是你们逗留的地方？”艾伦下马车厢时敬畏地说道。

“噢是的，”丽莎扶着他伸出的手臂稳稳地下了车，“艾伦先生，你以前来过萨沃伊吗？”

“不，我得坦白我没有。”

看到有机会和新来的人分享她对新酒店里现代化便利设施的热情，丽莎整个人都兴奋了起来。莱纳德庆幸今晚有其他人承受她的绝大部分狂热；过去这几天一直受难的人可是他。“你一定要看看这些房间。我们随时都可以立刻用冷水和热水，挺神奇的。”

莱纳德凑上前建议他不要反对。“在你看过那些房间之前她是容不得你走的。”他大力拍拍艾伦的背，吓得青年继续动了起来，“我们先吃晚餐再上去。”

他们经过庭院里的喷泉和花园，走到门口时门童叫出斯纳特兄妹俩的名字向他们打招呼，简短地问了问他们觉得今晚的戏剧怎么样。他们途经接待区时艾伦对周围的富丽堂皇惊叹不已。丽莎和莱纳德趁他没在看的时候对着彼此心照不宣地一笑。

他们带他沿着大理石长廊走进餐厅。和往常一样从剧院回来的人群已经到了，但是餐厅很快就为三人准备好了一张桌子。

这里的墙面用红木打造并配上黄金饰带，天花板是金色和红色的，然而牢牢吸引住艾伦目光的是上面的那盏大吊灯。莱纳德伸出手轻轻碰了碰他的肩膀，把他的注意力拉回到他们身上。

“艾伦先生，你住在哪里呢？”

“我这周末回来的时候住在父母家。我父亲是个内科医师，在骑士桥那边工作。”

内科医师是个受人尊敬的职业。一段丑闻可能会对他的诊所造成极大破坏。

餐单送了上来，丽莎没有先和男士们商量就用流利的法语替他们全部人点了餐。艾伦犹豫地看看天价餐单又看看莱纳德对妹妹露出的纵容微笑。莱纳德感受得到他的不自在。

“别一脸这么担心的表情，”他安抚道，“你是我们今晚的客人。”

“请恕我无知，”艾伦说道，“不过我从来没有听说过你们的名字。你们来自哪里？”

莱纳德和丽莎互相看了一眼，丽莎示意哥哥回答这个问题。“坦白告诉你，我们绝大部分时间都在国外。庄园交给了我们家族里那些没那么爱冒险的人打理。我们两个星期前才回到伦敦。”

“回伦敦之前你们在哪里？”

“我们在摩洛哥，享受那边的阳光。”丽莎装作一副苦恼的样子，“英国的冬天太枯燥了。”

“夏天也可以这么说。”莱纳德讥讽道。

“你说摩洛哥吗？我确实觉得你们看起来晒得有点黑。”丽莎和莱纳德相视一笑，仿佛那是个只有自己人才知道的玩笑，然后艾伦——显然是感到尴尬，大概以为自己说错了话——急急往下说，“我也很想亲自去一趟。”

“你以前出过国吗？”

“没有，”艾伦说道，摆弄着自己的叉子，“不过等我毕业了我打算去一趟游学旅行。”

“欧洲大陆是座遍地无主珍宝的宝库，上面四散着古老帝国的断壁残垣，不过非洲和远东也有些值得一提的东西。”

“美洲怎么样？”

“你问美洲怎么样？哎，那可是个完全不同的世界！”莱纳德想了一想，又补充道，“有一天我会带你去的。”

艾伦脸红了。

“艾伦先生，你别听莱尼的。他说得天花乱坠不过也就是这么一回事：全是说的。他都四十四了还是个单身汉。旅行就是他生活里唯一的慰藉了。多可怜！”

“是真的吗？”侍应生把他们的甜点端上桌时艾伦靠得更近了。

“你指什么？我是个单身汉还是我四十四了？”

“嗯，都有吧，我猜。”

“是，恐怕两者都是真的。”

 

 

5.

 

晚餐过后兄妹俩说服了巴塞洛缪·艾伦上去他们的房间。为了新奇他们乘搭了电梯。

“请叫我巴里吧，”他们往上升的时候他说道，电梯操作员熟稔地对他们视若无睹，“我学校里的所有朋友都是这么叫的。”

他们一进房间莱纳德就把他的大衣挂起来，接着重重地往沙发上一坐。他斜靠着点了根烟，看着飘在他上方的蓝色烟圈。“你看到鲁瓦西伯爵了吗？他的时尚品味可真是够伤眼睛的。”

巴里自己坐下的时候小心翼翼得多。他们已经在餐厅匆匆喝掉了两瓶香槟，然而丽莎还是走向了饮品推车开始混酒。

“他真是坏心眼对吧？”丽莎把威士忌加苏打水递给巴里时神秘兮兮地凑向他，“你知道吗，艾伦先生，我哥哥在庄园里有一整个温室种满了看起来像人造的花？”

“真的？”

“他给一只乌龟镀金然后镶上珠宝好陪衬他的东方挂毯？”

“不是吧！”

“他还用黑色装饰屋子，邀请别人来哀悼他已灭的雄风？”

巴里斜眼看向她。“你又在逗弄我了。”

“她是在逗你，”莱纳德说道，把烟捻灭，“我可以向你保证，任何称我雄风已灭的报告都是彻头彻尾的夸大其词。”

他向不肯看向他双眼的青年露出恶劣邪气的笑容。

“不过他确实拥有完美的记忆力，”丽莎坐上室内仅剩的扶手椅，“想让他出错是没用的，你办不到，他什么都记得。”

“真的？”

“真的。拿一本书过来吧，艾伦先生，那边架子上随便一本都可以。”丽莎慢悠悠地示意，“他都读过了。挑一页看看他一字一句给你背诵出来，可神奇了。”

巴里在书边犹豫了一会儿，最后选了本奶油色封面的书。莱纳德笑了。

“我早该知道你会选这本。那么好吧，挑一页。”

青年小心翼翼地翻动书页，一页一页浏览直至他找到自己在搜寻的地方。“第210页，接着‘ **然后狂躁地看向镜子抛光的镜面，泪眼模糊。** ’这一句。”

“ **有一次，一个爱他爱得无可救药的人给他写了封疯狂的信，最后是用这些崇拜至极的话语结束的：** ”莱纳德低声诵读时双眼直直凝视着巴里，“ **世界为你而改变，因你由象牙与** 碧玉 **所构成。你双唇的弧线重写历史。**[7]”

丽莎没注意到他换了词但巴里显然有。两人之间互换了一个眼神接着巴里仿佛陷入恍惚般悄声低语了一句“厉害”。如果说他之前难以对上莱的双眼，现在他却无法挪开视线了。

莱纳德的姿势一变好让他可以坐直，他拍了拍身边的位置。巴里顺从地坐下了。

青年似乎搜肠刮肚了一会儿想找个话题，接着最终决定说：“你们经常去剧院吗？”

非常无伤大雅的问题。“我们有机会就去。”

“我们见到莎拉·伯恩哈特[8]了，对不对莱尼？”丽莎说道，“在巴黎，两年前吧。她超凡卓绝， _惊为天人_ 。我从来没有见过这么美丽而富有才华的女人。”

“我不敢相信我差两天就能见到奥斯卡·王尔德本人了，”巴里哀痛道，“早知道我就逃课早点回来。”

“你很崇拜他，对吧？”

“是的，在我心里几乎没有比他更为钦佩的人了。”

“只要你去对了地方，你迟早都会见到他。”莱纳德举起他的酒啜饮了一口，“我听说他是个很爱社交的人，不过我想他有一段时间要忙着准备审判的事情了。”

巴里和他一样举杯。“其实，今晚是个特例，我不经常外出。”

“我们会带你出去，”丽莎突然宣布道，“等你从大学回来，我们就一起去找剧作家，不管他可能在哪里。这将是场游戏。”

巴里的笑容耀眼无比。

他们多聊了一小会儿戏剧，巴里谈的基本都是理论上的，然后丽莎开始装出疲态。

“我必须请你原谅了，艾伦先生，”她终于说道，“这真是漫长的一天，我已经很疲惫了。如果你不介意的话，我想我今晚就先去休息了。”她站起身，经过的时候吻了吻他的额头。他惊吓了一瞬间但紧接着似乎以为这不过是兄妹俩的另一项怪癖。“但是请别因为我的缘故离开，留下来多陪莱尼一会儿吧。他有点难入睡。你知道老年人的毛病。”

“别管我们了，你这女妖。我们巴不得你赶快走掉。”

“真的很高兴认识你，丽莎女士。”巴里牵起她的一只手温柔地握了握，“我希望这是一段长久友谊的开端。”

“我相当肯定是的，晚安。”

他们目送她直到她关上身后的门去往她的房间。

 

 

6.

 

巴里忐忑地打量四周，到处看就是不肯望向莱纳德的脸，沉默随之降临房间。接着他站起身走过去看向窗外，无疑是在欣赏河岸风景。

“艾伦先生，你是学什么的？”

“我在牛津的墨顿学院学习化学，”他转身看向莱纳德，“还有，请像我之前说的那样，叫我巴里就好。我对你妹妹说的话是认真的，我希望我们很快就能成为朋友。”

“化学？唔，巴里，这可真是令人刮目相看。你以后想成为什么？”

“我也不太清楚。”巴里漫步回休息室的家具旁，坐到他原来坐的椅子上，远离莱纳德，“也许会像我父亲一样踏足医疗领域吧。我想帮助别人。”

“我敢肯定你会的。今晚你已经在治疗我的心情上帮了大忙。”

巴里笑出声。“先生，你这是在恭维我了。”

“如果要我叫你巴里，那么你就一定要叫我莱了。到底是什么事让你上伦敦来？你说过学期还没有结束，难道你不该去准备考试什么的？”

“我听说……不，算了，这太傻。”

“说来听听吧。”

“报纸说《不可儿戏》很精彩，非常别具一格。我纯粹是没法多等一个星期到学期结束，我就是一定要去看看。”

“那么你同意吗？”

“剧很幽默，这我得承认，非常幽默风趣。”他顿了顿，“不过……我忍不住感觉《道林·格雷的画像》才是他更加……私人的作品。还是那本书让我更有感触。”

莱纳德对巴里指的是什么略知一二。社会上当然出现过流言了，而且莱纳德这个行当里的人听到的东西比大街上的一般人要多。正是这个最初给了他和丽莎灵感开始这场小小赌局。

没有任何缘由（至少在男孩眼里是），莱纳德开口道：“今年的社交季正是热闹的时候，艾伦先生，你找到求爱对象了吗？”

突如其来的转折似乎令巴里不知所措了一瞬间，接着才继续跟着话题走。“没有。嗯，这么说吧，我之前曾经努力了一番，但似乎输得很是凄惨。”他自轻自贱地笑了一声结束那句话，“我在异性缘上从来就没有什么运气，也许等我毕业之后前景会好看一些吧。”

“如果你像这样出去的话，很可能会给大家留下错误的印象。”莱纳德说道，向他身上的套装点点头。

“像什么？”巴里问道，扫视自己的衣服。

“那朵康乃馨，我的男孩，你一定知道他们都悄悄说了王尔德的什么闲话，特别是现在这诽谤罪审判[9]搅起了一摊浑水。我假设 **他** 是你这样打扮的原因？”

巴里垂下眼睛片刻，放在大腿上的双手紧紧握成拳头。当他终于抬起头对上莱纳德的视线，那目光如炬毫不动摇。“我认为如果我给别人留下了错误的印象——你所指的那个——那么这个印象就绝对不是错误的。”

莱纳德必须得钦佩这男孩。

“过来。”他拍了拍身旁的座位。

巴里睁大了眼睛。“什么？”

“来坐在我身边。”巴里看起来很不安但是默默听从了。莱仔细观察他的脸，在上面搜寻那些他早在年轻时就不得不变得极为擅长读取的细微破绽，“我对你有个我认为正确的印象。如果我错了就请你阻止我。”

莱纳德抬起一只手捧住巴里的脸颊，动作非常缓慢以便青年在莱纳德误会了他的情况下可以退开。然而他并没有撤退。

他最初模仿丽莎不过是十几分钟前的动作：把巴里的头微微一低然后纯洁地吻上他的前额。当他抽开想判断青年的反应时，对方闭起眼睛微启双唇。莱纳德认为这是个好征兆。

把青年的脸扭向一边后，他将下一个吻印在巴里的眼睛左边。他的眼皮轻颤但是没有张开，呼吸急促起来。

如果说莱纳德先前的尝试还没有明显表达自己的意图，那么这倒数第二个吻做到了。他擦过巴里的唇角；轻拂他双唇令人疯狂的弧线所汇聚的一点。

莱纳德往回一退。巴里一动不动，几乎静得异常，仿佛陷入了一阵恍惚。

终于他哄诱巴里倾向他然后用自己的嘴捕获男孩的唇。巴里突然如同体内有根弦断了一般。他顺从地忍受了其他吻，就像是属于莱纳德一个人的加拉泰亚——然而和皮格马利翁[10]不同，莱纳德没有用自己的双手塑造出巴里的美丽。他纯粹是太完美了。现在他整个人压向莱纳德，那份热情完全出乎他意料差点就把他撞倒。

莱纳德尽一切所能迎合上青年的激情，但是最终他不得不用手指揪住巴里的头发往后轻轻一扯以便喘息。莱纳德没有料到那诱使巴里发出了一声呻吟，不过这确实令一切暂时慢了下来。

“J'ai Baisé ta Bouche, Bar-talmai.（我吻到了你的嘴，巴塞洛缪。）”莱纳德抵着他的唇低声说道。

巴里稍微往后一拉以便好好看到莱纳德的双眼。“你这是在对我引用《莎乐美》？”

“我可能是借来了一句话，”莱纳德厚颜无耻地得意一笑，“我能拿这该死的记忆力怎么办？”

巴里扬起一根眉毛。“你是打算要砍下我的头？[11]”

“没有那么快。你太让人着迷了。”

莱纳德从沙发上站起身，看着不知所措的神色闪过巴里的脸。他还倾斜着身体，姿势就像是枚拼图嵌合在莱纳德所留下的空缺上。假如他重新坐下，他们可以继续交换狂热的亲吻仿佛是一对设法逃过监护人法眼在那稍纵即逝的时刻里狂欢的恋人。

但那并非他们的状况。

“来和我一起到床上。”

巴里坐直了，纤长睫毛下的双眼眸色逐渐加深。

“好吧。”他最后说道。

 

 

7.

 

1895年3月10日，星期天

 

另一具身体在床上的动静唤醒了莱纳德。透过窗帘偷偷映进来的阳光告诉他经过前一天晚上的纵欲，要醒过来这时间实在是太早。莱纳德伸出一只手臂，勾上巴里的腰把他的背拉过来贴上自己的胸膛试图说明这个事实，安稳好姿势准备再一次入睡。

巴里在他怀中翻过身于是他们便面对面，在这个钟头他的表情显得太清醒机警了。“我得走了。”

莱纳德不满地低哼。“留下来，多一会儿就行。”

巴里凑向前合上他们之间的距离。他那双唇可以把莱纳德驱向疯狂。难怪巴里用手肘轻推他平躺然后把他的双手定在头顶骑在他身上时他没有多作反抗。

“我得赶上回牛津的火车。”

莱纳德挣了挣巴里握着他的手，不过是表面上抵抗一番。“我什么时候能再见到你？”

“一星期之内这个学期就结束了。我下个星期六就会回来。”巴里深深地长吻莱纳德，接着滑下床落地。

莱纳德看着他走，欣赏他背上肌肉的动态。他削瘦但是身材苗条结实，就好像他打拳击或是跑步。“写信给我。”

“我会的。”巴里在房间里到处走捡起他的衣物重新穿在身上，莱纳德继续懒洋洋地躺在床上欣赏这景致，直至巴里走到窗边把窗帘拉开，“你该起来开始新的一天了。”

莱纳德对着入侵的早晨低声嘶叫。

“绅士从不在中午之前起床。”莱纳德冲着巴里离开的背影大叫，一只手臂横在眼睛上挡住阳光。

当莱纳德晚些时候自然睡醒时，他发现床头柜上放着一朵绿色康乃馨。

他微笑着拾起花在指间捻弄。

 

 

8.

 

1895年3月12日，星期二

 

最亲爱的莱：

我已经回到了学院等待学期结束，可是现在我感觉-- **强烈无比地感觉** \--生命中缺少了些什么。天空看上去没有那么蓝了，食物也无法让我获得满足。我喝下水然而我的饥渴并未消失。我深深渴望假期快些来临，好让我可以回到伦敦再见你。四天怎么会感觉好像是永恒呢？

我希望你没有忘了我。我知道我是永远无法忘记你的，尽管我自己也不那么理解我心中的这股感受到底是什么。我是心乱如麻。

我多希望我们根本没有分开。我唯一的慰藉就是不到一个星期我就能再见到你了。到那时为止我将继续受到折磨。

永远属于你的，

巴里

 

 

 

1895年3月13日，星期三

 

“他给你写信。”丽莎在房间的另一边观察到。

莱纳德从今天的信件中抬起头。“他每天晚上都写给我。”

丽莎毫不优雅地一屁股坐在他旁边的座位上，绸缎向四面八方鼓起来。“莱尼，你怎么不告诉我？这好极了，有什么值钱的东西吗？”

“值钱的？”莱装作思考，“没有。情意？异常浓重。”

丽莎无动于衷，她开始把玩她的帽子，调整方向直到它按她想要的那个角度戴好。她到底是怎么判断这个角度的，莱纳德不得而知。“我敢肯定你可以把他推向正确的方向。我们需要一点用得上的东西。”

莱纳德的手指在膝盖上时快时慢地敲打。

他发觉自己拐着弯在和妹妹争论——鉴于他们的意见通常都完美一致，这实属罕见。“他太纯真了。大概连毛丽屋[12]是什么都不知道。”

她似乎把他的不情愿误以为是有信心。“那就更好了。他一定会急着把这件绯闻关进小黑屋里，他立刻就会屈服的。”

莱纳德皱起眉。他自己都不明白这股对巴里与日俱增的保护欲是怎么回事，无法把这个向自己合理解释清楚。他只知道他已经不能按他们原来的计划利用巴里了。

最终他决定直白是最好的途径。丽莎也许一开始会怨他，但是他们从来没有闹翻到最后没法达成共识和好的地步。

“我改变主意了。我们会找到另一个目标的。”

如他所料，丽莎看起来并不开心。“莱尼，你知道我们剩下的时间已经不多。我们的财务可不是无限的，而且 **他** 很快就会找上我们。他要是不来，那就是我们这些年出卖过的随便哪个恶棍。”

莱纳德是知道的。他非常清楚他们头上悬着一把刀。只要他们不引来不该惹的关注，他估计在他们有麻烦之前还有一个月的时间确保下一轮资金。

“你喜欢他，对不对？”

莱纳德选择无视这个问题。如果她在问那么她就已经知道了答案。“我有本事办到。相信我吧，妹妹。”

“莱尼，我一向相信你。”丽莎双臂环上他的脖子，像只猫咪一样磨蹭他的脸，“但我恐怕如果我们现在改变计划，我们就要陷入危险了。”

“我心意已决。”有丽莎在他身边，他们总会想到办法度过难关的，他们向来如此，“给我们找个新目标。”

 

 

9.

 

1895年3月16日，星期六

 

莱纳德和丽莎听到包厢后方的门另一边传来一阵嘈杂，于是回过头看去。他们的客人瞥了门一眼但是接着就继续看剧了。丽莎带着疑问的眼神向哥哥弓起一根眉毛但是他耸了耸肩，他和她一样也不知道那到底是怎么回事。

门突然大力甩开了，巴里站在入口，有些喘不过气而且脸颊飞红。

片刻过去了，三个人轮流面面相觑，没有人张口说一个字而这里的第四个人专注地无视一切看着舞台。巴里的视线落在包厢里的这个客人身上。那是某个美国 _暴发户_ 无趣但是腰缠万贯的儿子，丽莎辨认并施展魅力把他哄了过来。

终于，莱纳德开口说：“巴里？”

那一个词打破了沉默的魔咒紧接着巴里便不住地道歉。“对不起。我刚刚赶到伦敦但是你们不在萨沃伊。我正要走的时候门童认出了我然后告诉我你们在哪里于是我就过来了，可现在我知道我这举动是有多没教养。我该直接——”然后他往门后面打了个手势。

“巴里，”莱纳德说道，“过来坐下。”他的语气容不下任何辩驳。

但是巴里依然拒绝。莱纳德甚至还没来得及从座位上起来去追他，巴里就已经快退出了门口。

莱纳德终于在剧院门厅追上了他，一只手紧紧抓住他的手臂把他拉住。巴里涨红了脸——到底是因为剧烈运动还是因为不好意思，莱纳德猜不出来。他的双眼湿润盈满仍未落下的泪水，牙齿咬着嘴唇研磨。

“我不该过来的。”

莱纳德不确定是什么惹得青年有这么大反应。他的手顺着巴里的手臂抚摸安慰他。“巴里，开口跟我说话，告诉我怎么了。”

“我以前从来没有做过这种事。我不知道要如何——”他哽咽，一颗眼泪滑落脸颊。莱纳德渴望拭去那泪水但是感觉这并不能安抚巴里。他为时已晚地环顾四周，看到那个正假装没有在偷看这场面的工作人员。

“巴里，亲爱的好孩子，你能跟我一起回萨沃伊吗？让我们私底下谈谈。”

“不，求你了。”他不肯抬起头看莱纳德，“我不想把你从他身边带走。是我愚蠢。”

“从谁？”

“你包厢里的那个男人。”

莱纳德开始大笑，巴里在他眼前似乎整个人都气恼得鼓了起来。“我不明白你为什么要取笑我。我不是故意误会你的意思。如果我当时知道——”

“他谁也不是。”莱纳德保证道，“丽莎在某个舞会勾搭上他的。跟我一起回家。我一直很想你。”

巴里的双眼猛地一抬，现在里面带着希望。“真的？”

“真的。”

巴里再一次低下头，但是莱纳德觉察到了他耳尖上的绯红。

“好吧。”

 

 

10.

 

几个小时之后，丽莎一个人大摇大摆地走了进来。莱纳德没有料到她这么快就到，但她一定是因为他不在而略过了平时看剧后的晚餐。看见莱纳德和巴里两个人在沙发上几乎坐到彼此大腿上而且后者脸颊略带红晕的样子，她似乎并不惊讶。她仅仅是说道：“对不起，我们没能遵守承诺。”

“什么？”巴里大惑不解地问。

“王尔德。”她解释道，解开她的丝绸晚礼斗篷，“他们说他正在和道格拉斯勋爵在蒙特卡罗度假。”

“噢。”

丽莎把斗篷甩在莱纳德头上并坐到巴里另一边的位置。她趁哥哥挣扎着解开时凑近对巴里耳语道：“我们还是欢迎你一起来用餐的。我一直想找人顶替你，可是谁都比不上。”

他的笑容耀眼夺目。“我很乐意。”

“很好。我们明天就去午餐会。”她想了片刻，“办在卡多甘。我估计你会留下来过夜？”

巴里喘不过气语无伦次的样子足以当作确定。

丽莎笑得就像是只偷了腥的猫。“那我们就直接过去了。”

她伸出手装模作样地抚平巴里凌乱的头发理回原来的发型，她继续的时间越长巴里就越是心慌意乱。

“你们可以再低调一些。”她责备道。

“而你可以少讨嫌一些。”莱纳德回答道，把她的手拍开。

“哦，我的好哥哥，别提这些不可能的要求。”丽莎起身，双臂高举过头一边舒展身体一边打呵欠，“我想我就早点休息留下你们继续吧。”

莱纳德轻蔑地向她挥挥手，但是巴里说道：“晚安，丽莎。”

她低头向他微笑。“晚安，巴里。”

等她离开房间，巴里又挪回了他们听见她走进公寓前的位置。他躺在沙发上枕着莱纳德的大腿，向上望评论道：“你们两个很喜欢对方，对不对？”

莱纳德神色温柔地看向妹妹消失进的那个房间。

“对，不过你一定不能告诉任何人。这是我们最严防死守的秘密。”

 

 

11.

 

1895年3月17日，星期天

 

巴里还是个孩子的时候，曾经跟着父母定时上教堂。这个习惯在他差不多离家上大学之前就停止了，而现在他基本上都是事后想起来才去。这一天早上是附近教堂召唤信众前来礼拜的一连串钟声叫醒了他。

他看着仍在他身旁熟睡的莱纳德，内心纠结。

他希望能够永远留在这间小公寓里，已经在心里憎恶下个月末就要回牛津这个念头。他喜欢莱纳德，比他遇见的任何人都要喜欢，而丽莎轻松接受的事实让一切看上去是那么简单。

然而他知道在萨沃伊的这一间公寓外所有事都是不同的。他知道他的父母、朋友乃至大到这个社会全都对他有许多期望。他明年就要毕业、回家，很可能等他父亲什么时候决定退休之后就接管诊所。也许他的未来里会有一个妻子和孩子。那个时候有什么地方可以让莱纳德容身呢？

但是为何要用明天的烦恼让今天的快乐变味？那太愚蠢了。

他略带愉快地看着莱纳德睡着时的小动作，有时候他的手指会微微抽搐仿佛想伸出去抓住自己睡梦里看到的东西，有时候他的眉毛又会专注地皱在一起。

巴里伸手试着抚平莱纳德眉间的皱纹。睡意朦胧的蓝绿色眼睛撑开了一条缝不悦地看向他。

“你为什么醒着？”莱纳德问道，声音粗哑困倦低沉。

“你为什么不醒？”巴里挪动身体，凑近直到他们的双脚缠在一起而彼此的脸只有咫尺之遥，“你怎么可能听着教堂钟声还继续睡下去？”

“靠纯粹的顽固。”

巴里吻他直至感觉到莱纳德松开了皱起的眉头并在他唇下缓缓牵起笑容。当莱纳德开始回吻，他就知道了对方已经原谅自己把他提早弄醒。

只有到那个时候巴里才身体下滑，在远方敲响的教堂钟声下用他的嘴给对方带来一场危机。

在那以后要重新陷入半梦半醒之间要简单得多，直到丽莎在主厅里到处走动的噪音促使他们起床为这一天梳洗打扮。

他们中午左右搭上了一辆出租马车外出到卡多甘酒店，巴里挤在中间好让丽莎可以倚出窗外看世界飞驰而过。当莱纳德的手悄悄爬过来和他的手扣在一起时，他根本控制不住那威胁着快要占据整张脸的耀眼笑容。

他们一到酒店服务生就领着他们走进餐厅落座。丽莎再一次替他们点餐，但是巴里现在已经习惯两兄妹的常态见怪不怪了。

“让我们来计划我们的欧洲大陆游。”丽莎宣布道。因此，他们午餐里的大部分时间都在用面包屑横跨欧洲和国外留下一连串足迹。

“你父母知道你整天都在和陌生人出去有什么想法？”丽莎嬉皮笑脸地问。

莱纳德的脚在桌子底下意外碰到了巴里的脚，但是他没有抽回来，而是停在了原处。巴里疑惑地看了他一眼时对上无赖般的坏笑。

“我父亲庆幸我终于交上能带我出去的朋友，不用整个假期都蹲在他脚边过了。”

丽莎故作夸张地抽了口气。“你该不是要告诉我你在家里其实是个小霸王吧？然后你这整段时间都在假装彬彬有礼值得尊敬！”

“不幸的是，我就和你所看到的一样无趣。”巴里耸了耸肩，“我父母单纯是绝望于我深居简出的做派。”

“恰好相反，我认为你非常有趣迷人。”莱纳德说道。

丽莎恼火地呻吟一声，把她用过的餐巾丢向哥哥的脸。“你当然了。”她突然站起来，于是巴里赶紧也跟着起身，“让我们一起走去海德公园散步吧。那里没有那么远，今天外面也不是特别冷。”

两人都无法拒绝丽莎的任何要求，于是他们帮她穿上大衣和手套然后又自行穿上厚装，接着开始沿斯隆街漫步走向海德公园。

他们一边气氛友好地闲聊一边走路，但是等他们一过了惠灵顿凯旋门，巴里就感觉气氛好像变了。

丽莎似乎再次焕发新的活力，在人与人之间匆忙穿行，和他们路过的每一个人都说上几句话。有些人她好像认识，于是她会用她无拘无束的方式碰触他们。其他则是完全不认识的陌生人，但她对他们全都一视同仁。无一例外，她的魅力以及热情把他们全部都迷倒了。

巴里只能一边微笑一边和莱纳德肩并肩走，他没有说话，单纯在欣赏她上演的闹剧。这让他想起他们相遇的第一天晚上两兄妹接近他时无所顾忌的样子。他现在感到庆幸，但是他还记得当时自己有多不知所措。

等他们终于走到演讲者之角，那里已经聚集了相当多人来听别人演说。莱纳德和丽莎领着他穿过人群，一次也没有停下足够长的时间听任何人说话直至终于冒出牛津街的另一边。

巴里在那里告辞并谢谢他们愉快的午餐会。莱纳德和丽莎看着他走下公园径去往骑士桥的方向，等他消失在视野之外才叫来一辆出租马车。

回萨沃伊的路上很安静。一等他们走进房间，丽莎就挂起她的披肩径直走向镜子。她在那剥下手套开始拔掉帽子上的别针。她取下帽子之后立刻继续，从发绺中抽出发针直到其中有一根特别麻烦，于是她恼火沮丧地把双手往天上一抛。

莱纳德走了过去帮她解下剩下的那几根。等丽莎的头发松开流泻下肩膀，他便看着镜子里的她问道：“今天你的运气如何？”

“当扒手几乎没有什么挑战可言，这你也知道的。”接下来她从自己身上各个暗袋里掏出来的贵重物品价值令人叹为观止。那有几只怀表和腕表，一个烟盒，一些零钞还有最为惊奇的是一颗玻璃眼珠子。

“确实。”他承认道，在她偷来的东西里挑挑捡捡估算价钱，“但我们确实需要点收益。”

巴里甚至一点也没有注意到她一直在干什么，但是莱纳德看到了她所做的每一个动作，那只手施展的每一个技巧。是他自己教会她其中绝大部分的。

“那个美国人的进展如何了？”他问道，捡起一枚戒指对着窗户透进来的光线检视上面的宝石，“你觉得我们有没有机会？”

丽莎泄气地吹了口气。“有，但是这需要时间，我们没有的时间。”

“我们不会有问题的。”

“我们会有。”丽莎捡起戒指收在指间把它变没，“他越来越近了，我感觉得到。”

莱纳德也感觉到了但是他拒绝承认。承认将等于必须斩断一切尽快离开英格兰。如果路易斯追上来了，他一定会找到办法把他们卷进他的阴谋里，而那永远没有好下场。事实上，绝大多数时间里结果都糟糕透顶。莱纳德现在有可能失去的东西多了如此之多。

丽莎难过地看着他，仿佛能读到他的心。“你最终还是必须把他留在身后的。”

有什么紧紧在莱纳德腹部一拧，呼吸开始感觉像是项重活而不是平日不加思考的功能。他知道一切终有到头的时候，他真的知道。他不过是太享受其中以致于自己一时都相信了这个谎言。

他容许自己畅想余生和巴里一起在伦敦四处周游，惊讶于那样的未来听起来多么具有诱惑力。

再过几天，他向自己承诺，接着他就会做那个艰难的决定。

 

 

12.

 

1895年3月22日，星期六

 

巴里敲响了平时的那扇门，丽莎的声音催促他进来。

那天早些时候他收到了一封电报叫他去斯纳特兄妹在萨沃伊的房间，没有给出任何理由。他们以这样的方式约定见面并不奇怪，但是当他走进他们的套房时受到的接待却十分不同寻常。

房间里有个陌生的老人。他的衣着打扮不如斯纳特兄妹光鲜，而且身上带着股地痞流氓的气质。巴里不认为他们以前认识而丽莎似乎也不急着互相介绍他们。实际上，她完全当他不存在。

“我哥哥还没回来。艾伦先生，请坐吧，让我给你倒杯酒。”丽莎今天的举止僵硬，和她平时优雅的姿态彻底相反。巴里一向觉得她的动作如同流水，永不停歇流畅自如。“你想喝什么？威士忌加苏打水？香槟？”

“丽莎女士，请不要为我劳烦你了。”巴里搬出了礼节作为防范。他继续斜眼瞄着和他们一起在房间里的男人，对方冲他讨好地笑。

丽莎走过来在他对面坐下。“那天的午餐会我真的很开心，我们该——”

“丽莎，赶紧的。”男人命令道，他的声音粗哑。

丽莎僵住了，全身微微一颤。她脸色苍白，不过巴里现在注意到了她一边脸颊上高高浮起了一抹红。她看着巴里时眼神抱歉。“我今天发现了些很有意思的东西。我不知道莱尼告诉了你没有，不过我们很快就要出国了。”

巴里脸上闪过一抹激动的神色，但他很快就摆出更加若无其事的表情。他不信任这个陌生人，不准备在对方面前暴露自己最深的感受。“他没有。”

“那么我很抱歉你要从我口中得知了。我一直在收拾东西准备，然后找到了这些。”

她从外套里拿出了一些信放在他们中间的桌子上，手指发抖。巴里立刻就认出了上面自己的笔迹。

“艾伦先生，你的信件有可能使人产生一种有意思的理解。”陌生人说道，突然出现在他们只有几步远的身后。巴里吓得一弹；他没有听到这个人走近。尽管如此，他现在可以猜到对方的意图了。

巴里用恳求的目光看向丽莎，然后看到了那双眼里含满泪水。

“巴里，对不——”

“丽莎。”

莱纳德的声音把丽莎和巴里两个人都吓了一跳。他站在门边倚着门框；粗重的呼吸暗示他为了赶快到达他们房间所做的剧烈运动。他一定是选择了走楼梯而不是乘电梯。

“莱尼，我正好——”

“丽莎。出去。”

她一刻也没有拖延就听了他的话，急急忙忙乘着高跟鞋的咯噔和绸缎的悉索离开了房间。现在屋里只剩下三个男人了。

莱纳德大步走进房间来到巴里身边时巴里一动不动地坐着，他怒瞪向现在自信十足重新懒洋洋地斜靠着墙的男人。

莱纳德跪在巴里面前轻柔地用手指左右摆动他的脸，在他那沉稳探寻的目光下巴里感到暴露无遗。

“他有没有对你动手？”

“没有。”尽管声音颤抖巴里还是这样回答，“莱，这人是谁？”

“他是你绝对不该害怕的人。”

“闭嘴，你这搞鸡奸的。”巴里听到这句侮辱瑟缩了，与此同时莱纳德的眼里燃烧着熊熊怒火。巴里看到他紧紧握起拳头，害怕惹火了陌生人的话这人可能会干出什么事。“我要是拿不到欠我的东西，你就等着和你操的这个 _小婊子_ 一起滚到猪圈里去吧。”

莱纳德作势要站起来。巴里试图紧紧抓住他的手臂不让他起身，和陌生人对质而不是顺从对方似乎会让坏事发生的几率大大增加，但是莱纳德抖开了他的手。

他直挺挺地站着，用冷酷的声音命令道：“出去。”

陌生人冷冷地笑了，反推一把墙面站直大步走向莱纳德。巴里恐惧得不能动弹。恐惧对质，恐惧未知。因此他什么都做不到只能看着陌生人猛地挥出一拳揍上莱纳德的下巴，把他打得后退单膝跪下。

当莱纳德抬起头看向男人时他的眼睛冒着火。他再度站起来而陌生人露出得意的笑容，就在这个时候莱纳德伸手到外套底下抽出了一把手枪。

陌生人脸色一白后退了几步，举起双手投降。

“出。去。”

男人伸出一根手指捅向莱纳德。“你会后悔的。我会再来。”

“出去！”莱纳德咆哮道。那把手枪一次也没有偏离目标。

陌生人后退了，一边走一边故意撞倒了一个摆饰花瓶。它摔碎在地板上时的刺耳声音让巴里忍不住吓得一弹。莱纳德的枪口跟着对方直到他拉开身后的门退出房间，陌生人眼里全程都透着杀人的恨意。

沉默覆盖了整个房间，整整一分钟巴里和莱纳德谁也没有动。

他们听得见脚步声远离房间直至消失。尽管如此室内凝固的画面仍然保持静止。

紧接着同一时间，莱纳德颓然一跌而巴里冲到他身边。

他扶着年长的男人回到沙发边让他坐下，接着急忙给他倒了杯烈酒。那把枪随随便便地滑到了中央桌上。

“莱，那个男人是谁？”巴里绝望地问道，“他为什么要盯上我？我以前从来没有见过他。”

“他不是盯上了你，他是盯上了我，”莱纳德承认道，他垂着头，“你不过是他游戏里的一颗棋子。”

“我有危险了吗？”巴里的声音染上一丝恐慌失措，“信……一些信能导致什么结果？”

“什么也没有。”莱纳德迅速安抚道，紧紧握着巴里的双手直视他的双眼，“什么也没有。我不会放任这种事发生。我会处理好他。”

“你确定的话……”

莱纳德果断地点头。“我确定。”

巴里勉强露出一个脆弱的笑容，但那几乎立刻就破碎了。“丽莎说你们要出国了。”

“还要多等一小段时间。我正希望你能多忍受我这个人一小会儿。”

巴里把他扯过来拉进一个不顾一切的吻，紧接着又同样突然地抽开了。

“你为什么会有把枪？”

莱纳德猛地笑了一声。“这你就别担心了。我们去看看丽莎吧。”

 

 

13.

 

1895年3月28日，星期四

 

巴里正和他在牛津里的教授以及同学三个人在雅典娜绅士俱乐部的公共室里用午餐。哈里森·威尔斯博士因他在电磁波上的学识在科学界里享负盛名。他在巴里大学入学第一年的时候就极为欣赏巴里的求知欲，很快就承担起年轻人的导师一职。弗朗西斯科·雷蒙比巴里晚一年进入大学，是教授介绍他们认识的，正如教授所料两个年轻学者非常合得来。

他们养成了在学年里安排私下辅导会的习惯，最近几年辅导会在假期的时候也继续举行。威尔斯博士邀请了他们到他的俱乐部——雅典娜绅士俱乐部——用午餐。巴里希望等他在社会上立足之后也有机会成为这里的成员。

当巴里注意到一张熟悉的面孔大步向他们走来时三个人正在为弗朗西斯科的笑话开怀大笑。那张脸稍微打理了一番，但毫无疑问是那个在斯纳特兄妹房间里威胁过他们的男人。

巴里一开始以为男人也许是有其他事会中途转向，然而他继续径直向他们走来直到他在离他们身后只有一米远的地方站住，清了清喉咙引来巴里同伴的注意。

“你好，艾伦先生，”他说道，“很高兴再见到你。”

巴里点点头，对自己的声音没有信心。就算他想称呼这个男人，他也不知道要怎么叫他。莱纳德向他保证过他们绝对不会再碰上的。

“抱歉打扰你们的小聚会，”他说道，向巴里的同伴露出奉承的笑容，“不知道你们介不介意我把艾伦先生借走一会儿？”

佛朗西斯科用眼神询问他，但是巴里一边挥手打消对方的疑虑一边把餐巾放下，跟着男人走向隐秘的角落。

“你想干什么？”他们一走出视线他就嘶声说道。

男人嗤之以鼻。“那么说猫咪还是 **有** 爪子的。”

听到男人的取笑巴里愤怒得浑身发抖。“我不知道你为什么要继续骚扰我，但是你得住手了。”

“这就完全取决于你了。”他回答道，从外套里面拿出了一沓纸。他把东西举起来，一股似曾相识的感觉狠狠击中巴里。在莱纳德的公寓和这个男人对质后他完全忘记了这些信，然而它们现在却再次出现了。他一定是在打倒莱纳德的时候抓起了信塞进自己口袋里。

巴里伸手去够那些信但是它们迅速再一次变进男人的外套里。取而代之他给了巴里一张名片，背后非常潦草凌乱地写了一个地址。

“我知道你住在哪里，小男孩，所以别想着耍什么小聪明了。我会好好考虑我要开的价然后通知你。到时候你来这里见我，最好别给我乱搞什么把戏。”

巴里呆愣地低头盯着手里的纸片。

“乖乖付钱，要不然事情就会变得很难看。”男人走的时候警告道。

巴里回到威尔斯博士和弗朗西斯科身边，无法停止思考那个勒索他的人。当威尔斯博士问他是否还好，巴里意识到自己的担忧一定全写在了脸上，决定他应当提早告辞。

随着他冲出俱乐部走上大街，他拼命招手喊停一辆出租马车。

 

 

 

 

14.

 

“莱！莱！你在哪？”

巴里惊慌失措地闯进公寓。丽莎首先从她房间里出现了，仅仅是半个身子倚出门口，一只手拿着刀片另一只手拿着手帕。她的脸颊上还是绽着一抹青黄色，但是她松下了一些头发挡在前面以便隐藏起来。

“巴里？”

“莱在哪里？”巴里问道，往公寓里面走。

“他在自己房里读书，”她回答，“巴里，出什么——”

“莱！”

丽莎瑟缩并一点一点挪回她房间，稍微用门挡在他们之间。巴里立刻感到了内疚。

“丽莎，对不起，”他举起双手安抚并止住了自己的脚步，“我只是必须和你哥哥谈谈，现在马上。”

“巴里？”莱纳德从丽莎房间对面的门里走了出来，他没穿外套而且一个领结松开挂在他脖子上。

巴里抓起他的手把他拉回房间，关上他们身后的门。

“莱，他又来威胁我了！”巴里在房间里来回踱步，“在公共场合，我朋友面前！”

“巴里，”莱纳德说道，握住他的双臂把他拉近让他们四目相对，巴里惊讶地定住，“冷静下来然后告诉我发生了什么。”

“那个男人拿了我的信！他趁我们用午餐的时候去了我教授的俱乐部又威胁我了。他知道我住在哪里。”莱纳德的脸色阴沉下来，“莱，那男人是谁？他为什么要追着我不放？”

莱纳德叹了口气颓然坐下在床上。巴里沉默焦虑地等待了很长一段时间他才开口说话。

“他的名字叫路易斯。他是我们的父亲。我和丽莎的。”

巴里蹒跚后退。“什么？不，这不对。”他的声音染上了一抹绝望，“你是个伯爵，你是这么告诉我的。”

“那不是真话。”莱纳德摇着头说道。他的声音一边说一边产生了变化，语音变得更重并且不再咬字清晰，逐渐成了巴里从粗鄙伦敦人嘴里听过的口音，令人吃惊的程度不亚于莱纳德扯下自己的正装露出一身烟囱清扫工制服。“我们不是贵族。我们谁也不是。”

“那你们为什么要假装是？”

莱纳德耸了耸肩。“这就是我们的生计。这就是我们一直以来的生计。”

“那你们父亲？”

“他不是个好人。我们一直在……这过去二十年的大部分时间里尽可能躲避他。”

“而你原本打算让我相信他不过是个不知哪来的敲诈者？”巴里越发心烦意乱，“他怎么会发现我们的事？你告诉他的？”

“不，巴里，我永远不会。”

“你指望我会就这样相信你的话？在你骗过我之后？”

莱纳德似乎意识到现在这情况争论那个已经没有意义。取而代之他希望能在其他方面安抚巴里的心。“巴里，你的信里没有任何东西可以让你定罪。”

“你怎么知道！他们会将之歪曲成些恶心的东西。你也看到那个卑鄙的侯爵想对王尔德干什么了！除了为大众带来娱乐，他这辈子还做了什么得罪过谁？我可能不如王尔德那么能让他们看好戏，但是他们有什么理由不会对我做同样的事？这个社会憎恨我们。”

“巴里，我向你保证，你绝对不会受到任何伤害，我不会让这种事情发生。”

巴里停下片刻思考，他仍散发着恐惧和愤怒。“这是你的错。”他最终如此断定，“他们会抓到我但你很可能换个新身份就逃到了世界的另一端。他们没有你的任何把柄。”

莱纳德心里知道自己决不会做这种事，但是和这种状态下的巴里争辩似乎没有任何意义。他坚信自己遭到了背叛而莱纳德没有任何实质证据证明相反的结论，特别是考虑到那就正是他和丽莎原本的计划。他能想到的话只有一句：“巴里，我从来没有打算让事情变成这样。”

“变成什么？”巴里愤慨地问道，“在你计划大功告成之前我就发现了？”

“不！”莱纳德大喊道，感到巴里的恐慌正在壮大他自身的恐慌，“我从来没有打算要爱上你！”莱纳德突然倒抽一口气接着紧紧抿起唇，仿佛害怕自己嘴里还可能会说出什么话。

巴里也震惊得愣了。互相矛盾的心情在他内心交战，将他来回拉锯但却从未直白地告诉他该何去何从。他不可能就这么断绝关系结束一切，然而这么快就言归于好显得愚蠢。

啊，在其他任何时候他原本愿意付出一切只求听到那些话。

到最后他什么也没有说。

他只是退出房间然后离开了。

 

 

15.

 

1895年3月30日，星期六

 

要找到路易斯并不难。他还在他一向逗留的那个贫民窟里厮混。

莱纳德在一个恶名昭著的客栈里找到了他，这里出了名是小偷和销赃人聚集的场所。哪怕是在他走进门的时候，都有两个男人在炉子边为了什么银器的价钱争执，无疑全是小偷通过不怎么合法的手段搞来的。

路易斯坐在吧台边上，看到了莱纳德接近。“儿子。”

“路易斯。”莱纳德坐在了他旁边的位置上。

“过来道歉认错？”

莱纳德居高临下地看着他。“你真的以为我会？”

“不，你太他妈蠢了，蠢得不知道什么才是对你最好的。”路易斯满脸怒容，从自己的杯子里喝了一大口酒，“那你来干什么？”

“别去纠缠巴里。”

那引起了路易斯的注意。他猛地转过身，显然是注意到他终于有一次抓住了莱纳德的什么命门。“为什么？他是一票大的。”

“他不是你可以玩弄的玩物。”

路易斯的表情阴沉了。“整个 **世界** 都是我们的玩物。我是这么教你的，难道你不记得了？很明显我是没有揍得你够多让你好好记住。那样的错误我不会再犯第二次。”

“不要再假装我好像还是那个你恐吓的瘦弱小男孩。你的威胁现在对我而言屁都不是。”

路易斯嗤之以鼻。“我们走着瞧。动手狠狠揍一下似乎对你妹妹很有效。”他从杯里喝一口酒然后又说了一句，“你相当想保护你的那个小男妓啊。”

莱纳德感到自己的血液沸腾，不仅仅是因为提到路易斯对妹妹干了什么还因为对巴里的侮辱。“你离他远一点否则我就杀了你。”

“就好像我没听过那话似的。孩子，你就只是嘴上说说而已。”

“把那些信给我就行。”他无奈地又补充道，“不管你要的是什么我都会保证你拿到。”

“你太晚了。已经有人出了个值得我这次辛劳的好价钱让我把信交出去。再说了，你欠我的可远远不止那个小娈童让人犯恶心的信件。菲茨帕特里克那次的活儿搞砸了都是你的错。”

莱纳德不得不咬紧牙关忍住不去争辩菲茨帕特里克的活儿出大错都是因为路易斯糟糕的计划。莱纳德千钧一发才躲过一劫。然而路易斯不是这么看的。路易斯永远不会承认自己的过错。

莱纳德站起来。“如果信不在你这那么我和你就没什么好说的了。”

“别那么紧张。你的小娈童会付钱的，接着你就可以甩下那个烂摊子了。加入我，我们可以一起干一次活儿，怀念一下旧时光。”

莱纳德怒气冲冲地看着他，没有答话让他称心如意就离开了。仇恨流淌过他的血管。

他等在客栈对面的小巷子里，一根接着一根抽烟打发时间。空气中依然有股冬日的寒意，他把外套紧紧裹在身上抵御。整个晚上客栈人来人往，没有任何一个看上去特别无辜。

深夜过后莱纳德才终于认出路易斯熟悉的身影从前门出来了。他走路的时候有些跌跌撞撞，喝得酩酊大醉。

莱纳德尾随他，一边走一边慢慢缩短两人之间的距离。

当他们几乎肩并着肩而路易斯尽管喝醉也有可能注意到他时，莱纳德抽出手枪对着他心脏扣下扳机。

 

 

16.

 

1895年4月2日，星期二

 

路易斯已死，莱纳德追查了一番才终于拿到了他需要的情报得知巴里信件的下落。幸好他的名号在城里那些不怎么有声望的组织里还有些影响力，而要是那不足以让他们开口说话，他一向乐于采取些暴力。

这就是为何他出现在了白教堂区贫民窟的一个酒吧里，和一个他非常宁可直接杀掉的男人讨价还价。

然而信在这个人手上而且他愿意拿钱放弃它们，既然现在莱纳德的父亲已经不再是个问题，对他而言只有这个是最重要的。

就在他们准备完成交易的时候门口传来了一把声音。“瞧这可不就是莱纳德·斯纳特。”

莱纳德转身发现是市井小偷马克·马登。他们很多年前曾经合作过，时间没有对这个男人留情。他看起来很落魄，头发太长衣服太旧。随着他接近，他呼吸越来越明显透着股重重的酒臭味。

“马登。”莱纳德点头打招呼，“你近来可好？”

马克的表情黑了下来。“少给我套近乎。我还没忘了是你害死克莱德。”

莱纳德差点就忘记这种细节了。他必须辩解的是他这辈子杀了不少人也害死不少人，而且马登兄弟无聊得让人过目就忘。实际上，既然他现在想了一想，害死马登弟弟的就是菲茨帕特里克那趟活儿。莱纳德在心里咒骂路易斯，在他杀了对方之后并非第一次希望他在下面饱受地狱之火煎熬。

“那次确实不幸。”

马克冷笑。“我知道你不在乎，我也不关心你有没有在乎过，但我迟早会找到办法报我的仇。斯纳特，这个城里有大把人对你的下落很感兴趣。”

莱纳德听得出这是个威胁。看来他和丽莎在英格兰歇脚的日子已经到头了。       

话说完了，马克和他走进来时的同伴们一起走向吧台。

莱纳德迅速完成他和勒索人的交易然后把巴里的信塞进大衣内袋。既然事务已经办完，他动身急急忙忙要离开酒馆。

“斯纳特，你最好看着点儿背后。”马克冲着他大叫。一连串异口同声的嘲笑声接着响起。

莱纳德毫不怀疑马克一定会兑现自己的威胁。这就是为什么他和丽莎想尽可能速战速决。有太多人乐得看到他们出事，而其他则擦掌磨拳想当那个动手的人。

如果马克已经知道他们回到城里，很快整个地下犯罪世界都会知道。

他太大意了。他陷入对巴里的强烈保护欲忘记了要先保护他自己和丽莎。

回去萨沃伊的整段路上他都有股什么人正看着他尾随在后的锐利感觉。

 

 

17.

 

1895年4月7日，星期日

 

巴里又收到了一封奇怪的电报叫他去萨沃伊。

起初，他想过无视它。他不确定自己是否还相信斯纳特兄妹。他们的父亲想勒索他而且——尽管莱矢口否认——谁知道他们是不是还和他的阴谋诡计有关系。

但是他心软的一面说服了他。他想相信莱纳德，而且比一切更重要的是他想再见到他。他不在乎莱纳德伪造了自己的出身并且原本可能想利用他的天性；那个他日渐倾心的男人是真的。这他坚信不疑。

然而那些信的事仍沉重地挂在他心头。他最近一直睡不好。奥斯卡·王尔德前一天遭到了逮捕，晚报上甚是幸灾乐祸地报道了这件事。巴里感觉自己头上仿佛悬着一把达摩克利斯之剑，随时都会掉下来。他不后悔他坦诚倾诉在那些信里的感情，只是这个世界将会为此而羞辱贬低他。

因此，他发现自己站在萨沃伊阁抬头看着酒店大门上写着“萨沃伊酒店及剧场”的招牌。

他没有料到自己进入斯纳特兄妹的房间时迎面而来的喧嚣忙乱。

搬运工正在把行李从莱纳德和丽莎的房间往外搬，焦点中的兄妹俩也同样忙活着打包并指挥下令。一个手里拿着信的小听差冲出门口的时候差点把巴里撞倒。“先生抱歉！”他回过头大叫一声。巴里看着面前展开的混乱站在门口好一段时间才有人看到他。

“巴里！”丽莎大喊，伸出双臂迅速狠狠把他搂进怀里，力道大得远远超出她外表可能会给别人留下的印象。

莱纳德接近时要自持得多。“你好，巴里，谢谢你过来。”

巴里耸了耸肩。“我想这可能是和那些信有什么关系。我还没有收到你父亲的消息。”

“你不必再担心那件事，已经解决好了。”

巴里皱起眉头。“莱，你怎么知道。奥斯卡·王尔德已经遭到逮捕了。现在大众的眼睛都盯着这类事情。万一你父亲有什么动静呢？”

“巴里。我父亲已经走了，而且你的信在我这。”莱纳德强调道，“已经没有危险了。”

“我的信……在你这？”

“是的，我把它们买回来了。你不需要继续担心。”

“可是——”

“巴里，不会有事的，我不会让任何事发生在你身上。过来。”

莱纳德领着巴里走进他房间，里面只有一根蜡烛突兀地在床头柜上燃烧，对电灯发出的光亮毫无增益。他从外套里掏出巴里的那一捆信件，给他看到这些都是真的。

接着他把它们举到蜡烛上方点燃信件。

“你干什么？”巴里大叫，试图把信抢过来。

“我看上去像是干什么？”莱纳德问道，伸开自己的手到巴里够不着的地方，“我在烧你的信。”

“为什么？你为什么要这样做！？”

“为了保护你。”莱纳德看着火苗爬上信件回答道，当火焰快要撩到他的手指时他便松手让信掉到一旁等待的烟灰缸上。

巴里结巴了，看上去几乎是羞愧。“可……我的意思是，难道我的信在你眼里就这么一文不值？”

“巴里，我不需要它们，”莱纳德向他保证，很快又补充道，“如果你想，我现在就可以把你写给我的每一个字都背出来。这样如何？最亲爱的莱：我已经回到了学院等待学期结束，可是现在我感觉—— **强烈无比地感觉** ——生命中缺少了——”

“停下，停下！”巴里恳求，“我明白你的意思了。”

沉默在他们看着最后的纸片烧成灰烬的时候笼罩房间。

“你到底是什么人？”

“可以肯定不是个伯爵。”

“我的意思是，莱纳德甚至是不是你的真名？”

“是。”

更显犹豫，巴里问道：“我们上次分开的时候，你说的那些话是真心的吗？”

莱纳德立刻便回答。“是。”

接着某些紧绷感似乎离开了巴里的身体。“但是你们一定要走？”

“是的，有人盯上了我们。如果留下，我们就有生命危险了。”

“我该知道为什么吗？”

“不，你还是不知道为好。”

“我会想你的，非常想你。”

“你还有多久就毕业？”

巴里听到这个问题皱起眉，但他还是回答了。“一年多一点。为什么要问？”

“等你去游学旅行的时候，来找我们。到巴黎蒙马特的 _圣徒与罪者_[13]找我。我会在那里等你。”

门上传来一声敲门声。“莱尼！东西全都打包好了。我们必须出发要不然就赶不上火车。”

巴里绝望而不顾一切地紧紧抓住他的手。莱纳德已经可以从他眼里看到心碎。

“我们会再见面的。”他承诺道，温柔地吻上巴里的唇。

随着他走开巴里的手从他手中滑落。他没有回头，害怕如果他看到巴里泪流满面的脸自己可能会（或者不会）做什么。

当他和丽莎汇合，她露出难过的笑容轻轻触上他的肩膀，接着两人最后一次离开了他们在萨沃伊的房间。

 

 

18.

 

1896年7月26日，星期日

 

圣徒与罪者有过更风光的日子。巴里站在街对面，看着它挤在两栋建筑之间饱经风霜的店面。半小时前他在火车北站抵达巴黎。他沿着环绕蒙马特高地的夏贝尔大道前行时圣心大教堂的施工脚手架霸视天际。他原本可以叫一辆挤在火车站外的四轮出租马车，但是觉得走一走可以让自己再深思熟虑并冷静下来。从伦敦到巴黎的八个小时旅程中他除了反复思考这有多愚蠢外无事可做。

从他和莱纳德最后一次见面起的这一年半里，对方很可能早就已经忘了他。他最深的恐惧是他这一年半以来的苦苦思念换不回来任何结果，害怕他会在莱纳德所说的那个地方找到他，然而男人会对他不屑一顾，会打发他走。

巴里继续花了整整十五分钟鼓起勇气。他只是不知道如果一切落空的话自己该怎么办。心怀长达一年零几个月的希望而没有过任何联络，这有可能会出极其可怕的差错。或者他可以立刻转身返回免去自己可能承受的痛苦。莱纳德会等他这个念头现在看起来是那么荒唐可笑。

随着太阳下山，他终于下定决心继续。

酒吧的内部装修并不比外部好多。

酒保擦了擦他面前的吧台，摆上一个杯垫然后问道：“Qu'est ce que je vous sers?（我能为您来点什么饮料？）”

“Un verre de vin blanc, s'il vous plaît.（麻烦给我一杯白葡萄酒。）”

酒保拿着酒回来时巴里向他付了钱。等他拿到找回来的零钱后男人转身准备去服务下一位客人，但是巴里用一句“Excusez-moi（不好意思）”拦住了他。确定酒保注意到自己之后，他继续说道：“Je cherche un homme qui s'appelle Leonard Snart.（我在找一个叫莱纳德·斯纳特的男人。）”

“Il est en haut.（他在楼上。）”对方回答，指向圣徒与罪者后方远远的一个角落，巴里估计楼梯就在那里。

心里很是惶恐，巴里开始上楼。这确实是栋老建筑了，楼梯狭窄而且梯级比他的脚还短。他全程都松松地抓着扶手。

二楼有好几张桌子，但是仅仅一张有客人。有个男人坐在那里，他放着一杯酒身体前倾，周围四散着一些纸张。

“莱？”

男人缓缓转身。“巴里？”

接下来的那一刻似乎飞奔而过，巴里还没有反应过来，莱纳德就已经把他整个人搂在了怀里。

“我不知道你会不会来。”莱纳德说道，屏住呼吸的声音带着不可思议。

“我当然会。”

莱纳德向他露出前所未见的笑容，巴里的担忧全都不翼而飞。他无法遏制冲动想要吻他所爱的这个已经分别了一年半的男人——也没有一丝一毫抵抗的欲望。他们起初带着久别重逢的急切激动狠狠把双唇撞在一起，但是很快就忆起在那短短数个星期里一向接吻的方式然后慢慢回到熟悉舒适的节奏。

“那么，”巴里终于抽开然后说道，“接下来去哪里？”

“哪里都去。”是莱纳德的答案。 

 

[1] 英格兰或不列颠的雅称。

[2] 英语invert与法语en vert同音，有性倒错者即同性恋者之意，该意义现已弃用。

[3] 戴绿色康乃馨是王尔德的标志之一，后亦成了同性恋的象征。

[4] 意大利雕塑家。

[5] 该时代借指男同性恋的词汇，源自柏拉图的《会饮篇》。

[6] 其时该概念因王尔德而与同性恋等同。

[7] 出自《道林·格雷的画像》，原文应为“象牙与黄金”。

[8] 19世纪和20世纪初最有名的法国女演员。

[9] 其时王尔德正陷入控告道格拉斯之父昆斯伯里侯爵诽谤罪的审判中。

[10] 希腊神话中皮格马利翁爱上了自己雕刻的塑像加拉泰亚。

[11] 莎乐美为了吻到施洗者约翰用计砍下了他的头颅。

[12] 19世纪英国一种以男同性恋为主要顾客的妓院。

[13] 法语，Saints et Pécheurs.


End file.
